Sejarah Dunia : Kilas Balik
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: Memang, dunia rasanya berbeda tanpa mereka semua: para personifikasi negara-negara. Drabble dari A ke Z mengenai keindahan dunia, maupun tragisnya dunia. Karena sejarah nenek moyang kita pun tidak boleh dipendam-pendam. AnyonexAnyone.


**Sejarah Dunia : Kilas Balik**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia bukan milik saya, milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Cuma meminjam sebentar para tokohnya untuk main boneka-bonekaan.

**Warnings: **FAIL!HISTORY, YAOI, HET, etc. Pairings bertebaran. Kayaknya semuanya ada. Kalo nggak ada, tunggu chapter berikut… kalo ada.

**A/N: **Monggo, author baru numpang lewat… Drabble pertama saya, semoga nggak fail. Berkisah tentang sejarah-sejarah negara, budaya, etc. Kalau ada beberapa kekeliruan, harap dicantumkan di review. Mungkin terlalu dramatis dan terkesan telenovela. Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

**A: **Aztec Tribes

* * *

_-1300-_

Jeritan menggema di tebing seiring orang-orang yang ditakdirkan akan dipersembahkan, dibunuh. Anak-anak berteriak, ibu-ibu menangis. Keluarga mereka hilang, tidak akan kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

Raja Ahuitzotl's tersenyum.

80.000 tahanan dibunuh untuk menyenangkan para dewa. Mereka telah mempersembahkan banyak untuk dewa matahari. Apa saja dewa-dewi yang belum mereka beri persembahan?

Ah, ya… dewi jagung….

Ahuitzotl's berbalik dan melangkah pergi; dia harus mempersiapkan seorang perawan muda untuk dibunuh dan dikuliti.

Dan dengan mata menerawang serta telinga mendengar tajam, Meksiko dipaksa untuk melihat kesadisan dan jeritan permohonan rakyatnya.

* * *

**B: **Bengawan Solo

* * *

_-1940-_

_Bengawan Solo…_

_Riwayatmu ini_

_Sedari dulu jadi…_

_Perhatian insani_

_Musim kemarau_

_Tak seberapa airmu_

_Dimusim hujan air…_

_Meluap sampai jauh_

_Mata airmu dari Solo_

_Terkurung gunung seribu_

_Air meluap sampai jauh_

_Dan akhirnya ke laut_

_Itu perahu_

_Riwayatnya dulu_

_Kaum pedagang selalu…_

_Naik itu perahu_

Indonesia mengusap air matanya. Gesang tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia memegang tangan Indonesia dan menjabatnya. Dengan suara parau, Gesang berkata, "Saya selalu mencintai Bengawan Solo. Saya selalu mencintai Indonesia. Biarlah lagu saya tidak terkenal, tapi semangat saya takkan padam."

6 bulan penuh pengkaryaan, penuh penghayatan.

Gesang menciptakan lagu ini dengan rasa kekagumannya terhadap Bengawan Solo.

* * *

**C: **Companies and Colonies (ASEAN ONLY)

* * *

**_. Filipina_**

_-1542-_

"Jadi, aku akan menamaimu Philippines, _si_? Untuk menghormati rajaku, Phillips II! Nama itu lebih beradab daripada Pulau St. Lazarus. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Ya, _kuya_ Espanya!" Mata coklat kemerahan Filipina menatap kembali mata hijau pepohonan Spanyol. Spanyol tersenyum dan mengusap kepala bocah lelaki itu dengan sayang. "Kamu memang baik, Phillipines!"

"Tentu saja!" Ujar Filipina dengan semangat. "Apapun yang _kuya_ Espanya lakukan pasti baik dan benar!"

Spanyol tersenyum mengerikan dan menggendong Filipina. Dia berjalan dengan aura pedo bertebaran menuju ruang ganti. Portugis menatap adiknya dengan tatapan seakan ingin menolong Filipina, tapi niatnya dia urungkan begitu Spanyol mengeluarkan satu set baju _maid_ untuk Filipina.

Mendandani lelaki dengan baju perempuan memang yang paling oke.

_._

_-10 Desember 1989-_

"Jadi… aku rasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Filipinas?"

Mata hijau itu ditatap kembali dengan mata coklat.

"… selamat tinggal, Espanya."

Spanyol menatap bibir Filipina yang berbisik pelan. Spanyol mengertakan giginya begitu lengan berlapis jaket _bomber_ itu merengkuh bahu Filipina yang kurus. Mata biru langit di balik kacamata itu berkilat tajam seraya tersenyum dingin, "Aku sarankan kamu pergi dari sini secepatnya, Spain. Philippines telah menjadi daerah kekuasaanku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena telah menyerahkan Philippines dengan begitu saja. Menyesal sekarang? Heh. Sudah terlambat."

Spanyol hanya dapat menatap hampa kedua insan itu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Begitu bayangan keduanya telah menghilang, Spanyol jatuh terduduk di lantai. Prancis menyaksikan sahabatnya dengan air muka muram, "Espagne… jangan salahkan dirimu…."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya!" Spanyol berteriak. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya ketika dia berjalan keluar! Pergi meninggalkan kita! Dan bahkan kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali! Kau… kau…," Spanyol membenamkan mukanya ke dalam kedua tangan.

"Maafkan aku… aku salah bicara…," bisik Spanyol pelan. Prancis menggeleng.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang minta maaf, Espagne."

Di kepulauan terpencil Seychelles, Vietnam menggebrak pintu kamarnya sambil berurai air mata.

**_. Vietnam_**

_-9 Februari 1965-_

"Pergi." Mata Vietnam berkilat dingin. Mesingan RPD 7.62 mm keluaran Uni Soviet diacungkan ke arah Amerika. Dia tidak bergerak, hanya menatap Vietnam dengan dingin layaknya Vietnam menatap dirinya. Vietnam masih mengacungkan senjata.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Tiga tembakan peringatan dikeluarkan. Vietnam kembali mengokang senjatanya.

Amerika masih menatap Vietnam. Dia mulai berbicara, "Dengar, ini tidak harus seperti ini Vietnam. Kau bisa saja bergabung dan mengubah ideologimu. Jangan menjadi komunis, Vietnam!"

_DOR!_

Sebuah tembakan disarangkan ke kaki Amerika.

Mata Vietnam mengeras.

"Aku akan bertahan."

.

_-29 Maret 1973-_

"Aku telah mendapat kemerdekaanku." Vietnam berkata. Amerika masih menghadap tembok.

"Aku menjadi negara komunis." Tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Aku bersatu kembali dengan saudaraku." Belum ada reaksi.

"… Aku akan merindukanmu." Amerika berbalik dan memandangnya sedih.

"Viet?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat aku pernah mengirimkan sebuket mawar merah?"

"… ya…?"

Amerika berbalik dan berlari segera ketika dipanggil.

Tapi Vietnam tersenyum.

_"Aku masih mencintaimu."_

**_. Malaysia_**

_-1511-_

Orang-orang kulit putih datang.

Dari Barat mereka datang, merebut kekuasaan di Malaka.

Malaka menatap mata Portugis yang tajam dengan ketakutan. Mereka memberi sambutan baik pada bangsa kulit putih. Tapi bangsa kulit putih membunuh Kesultanan Malaka. Malaka ingin berlari, tapi Portugis mencengkeram tangan mungilnya dengan cepat.

"Kau… Malaka?"

Malaka mengangguk takut.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Portugis tersenyum dan memeluknya hangat.

"Aku telah mencarimu sejak dulu…."

.

_-1624-_

Malaka berteriak dengan gaduh dan berlari ke sana kemari memanggil nama Portugal. Temasek menatap kakaknya dengan pilu, seakan-akan berkata 'oh mengapa kakakku sangat menyebalkan?' dan mengikutinya sambil ngos-ngosan. "Woooooi! Portugiiiiiiiiis! Kau di manaaaaaa?! Awak lapar ini!"

Dalam hati, Temasek berharap kalau Portugis cepat muncul supaya bisa menemani mereka berdua makan.

"Portu—!" Mata Malaka melebar ketika dia melihat orang asing itu di tempatnya. Temasek berhenti.

"Siapa engkau?" Mata Malaka menyipit tajam dan dia mundur selangkah.

Orang asing dengan kulit putih dan mata hijau itu tertawa. "Jadi… Malaka?"

Malaka berhenti mundur. Dia masih menyipitkan mata. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum.

"Namaku United Kingdom. Tapi orang-orang lebih mengenalku sebagai England."

"Apa urusan awak dengan engkau?"

"Ada urusan tentu saja." Malaka membenci tatapan sinis yang diberikan Inggris.

"Portugal menyerahkan kamu kepada aku."

Mata Malaka melebar. Dan dia berlari keluar rumah.

Dilihatnya kapal besar milik Portugis berlabuh di pantai. Dengan cepat, Malaka berlari untuk menemui Portugis. Untuk bertanya kenapa.

Itu dia. Di antara lautan orang-orang tidak ganteng, ketemu Portugis! Portugis kan… lebih jelek….

"Portugis!"

Tidak mungkin.

"WOI! BEGO! PORTUGIS!"

Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah menyerahkan hak asuh Malaka ke England.

"PORTUGIS! PORTUGIS! PORTUGIS!"

Ah, sosok yang dia lihat di sana benar-benar Malaka. Portugis meminta ijin dahulu kepada rajanya lalu berlari. Dia berlutut di depan Malaka. Malaka merengut kesal. "Kamu mau pergi? Awak tidak suka sama laki-laki putih yang alisnya tebel itu. Portugis tinggal, ya?"

Portugis menggeleng, kemudian dia mengusap rambut Malaka dengan lembut. "Tidak. Saya akan pergi."

"Kenapa?" Mata Malaka menusuk tepat Portugis.

_'Kenapa, _hermano_?'_

Portugis menggeleng. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

"WOI! PORTUGIS! BALIK KE SINI!" Teriakan Malaka tidak digubrisnya. Tidak peduli anak itu sudah mulai menangis dan England sudah berada di samping Malaka sambil menatapnya puas.

_"Selamat tinggal, Malaka…."_

**_. Indonesia_**

_-1596-_

"Selamat datang, tuan."

Belanda menatap tidak percaya. Penantiannya selama ini akan terbayar. Belgia, Luksemburg… tunggu dia nanti di sana….

Mata coklat itu memandangnya senang. Dengan kepolosan bak anak kecil, Kepulauan Rempah tersenyum. "Anda pasti Tuan Belanda. Selamat datang di Banten."

Tanpa kompromi, Belanda langsung menggenggam pundak sang Kepulauan Rempah. Mata melotot tajam. Tawa maniak seperti pedo menemukan mangsa. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Netherlands East Indies. Mengerti? Tapi aku akan memanggilmu East."

East hanya menelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum dan menggangguk. "Baik, Tuan!"

.

_-11 Januari 1942-_

"_Meneer_ Netherlands!" Indonesia berteriak dan berlutut di samping Belanda yang terluka parah. Berdiri tak jauh di belakang, Jepang menyarungkan _katana_-nya. Indonesia mengguncang-guncang Belanda. "_Meneer_! _Meneer_! Sadarlah!"

"Indoneshia. Ikutlah." Suara Jepang mengejutkan dia dari belakang. Indonesia berbalik, menatap langsung mata monokrom Jepang. Jepang mengulurkan tangan dengan kaku, senyum dingin di wajahnya.

"Ikutlah." Kembali tawaran diberikan. Tangan masih terulur. Mata Jepang menembus Indonesia. "Ikutlah. Maka kemerdekaanmu akan diberikan. Akan diberikan oleh Nihon ini. Ikutlah, Indoneshia."

Belum juga diraih.

Mata Jepang menyipit. Dia menggenggam dan menarik paksa Indonesia. Indonesia terkejut, kekuatannya sama sekali belum sebanding dengan Jepang. "Hei! Hei! Lepaskan! _Meneer_!"

Indonesia menatap ke belakang, ke arah Belanda yang masih terpuruk.

"_Meneer_…."

Indonesia tidak melihat Belanda berusaha memandangnya sebelum diseret tentara Jepang.

* * *

**D: **Disaster

* * *

_-1931-_

Di tengah pertemuan blok Sekutu, Inggris memperhatikan Cina. Sedari tadi dia gelisah, seakan-akan ingin pergi ke toilet. Inggris mengangkat alisnya yang tebal, membuat sebuah kekontrasan di ekspresi wajahnya. Prancis mengipas dirinya dengan gerah, dia memakai baju ketat norak dengan tas macam ibu-ibu.

"Saya ijin ke toilet, aru." Cina akhirnya mengangkat tangan, meminta persetujuan Amerika dan anggota blok Sekutu lainnya. Ocehan ngalor-ngidul Amerika terhenti, dia memandang Cina dengan ekspresi tidak paham. "Eh… ya udah. Pergi aja nggak papa, kok."

Cina tersenyum gugup. "Terima kasih."

Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. Amerika masih membahas tentang perencanaan penyerangan blok Poros. Prancis masih mengipasi dirinya. Rusia masih pergi ke toilet. Tapi, Inggris mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

Terdengar suara gaduh di luar, otomatis membuat para anggota blok Sekutu menoleh dan beranjak segera keluar dari ruangan.

Darah mereka membeku.

Rusia sedang berlutut di samping Cina yang terbatuk hebat dan mencengkeram kerah lehernya erat. Tidak jarang batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Inggris segera menghampiri Cina dan berteriak ke Amerika. "Cepat panggil bantuan medis!"

Cina menggeleng. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku… aku masih cukup kuat—"

Dan disaat itu, dia tercekik dan mulai memuntahkan darah. Amerika berteriak dan berlari mencari bantuan medis segera. Rusia dengan hati-hati menggendong Cina dan mencari kamar agar dia dapat berbaring. Inggris dan Prancis mengikuti dengan khawatir.

Sepanjang waktu, Cina terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Mata hazelnya menerawang jauh seakan-akan melihat yang tidak dapat dilihat. Ketika Amerika merangsek masuk dengan membawa dokter, Cina masih muntah darah dan sesak napas.

Ketika diperiksa, paru-parunya terlihat penuh dengan air.

Sementara itu, di lembah Sungai Kuning, air bah melanda dan menyapu lenyap segalanya.

* * *

**E: **England's Brothers

* * *

**Skotlandia** adalah kakak tertua.

Dia telah hidup sejak jaman prasejarah, mengalami pergantian jaman. Skotlandia telah dikenal banyak negara sebagai personifikasi yang sangat pemarah dan galak, meskipun dia jarang menunjukkan langsung amarahnya, tidak seperti Inggris.

Kegemarannya mengisap cerutu dan rokok seringkali mendapat cibiran tidak setuju dari Inggris dan Irlandia.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Skotlandia diinvasi oleh Roma. Tak peduli tubuh kecilnya terus meronta dan menonjok-nonjok tubuh kekar Roma, dia tetap diikat dan ditahan di gudang Roma untuk dijadikan barang pajangan.

Setelah berhasil menendang keluar Roma dari rumahnya, Skotlandia memulai kerajaan pertamanya. Pada saat itu, dia menemukan dua kembar Irlandia, Irlandia Utara dan Irlandia Selatan ketika sedang berjalan-jalan mencari ubi. Karena menyukai Irlandia, dia sering bertandang mengunjungi kembar itu.

Tapi harus dia akui, Irlandia Utara itu sangat menyeramkan.

Nah, ribuan tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang dia memiliki dua adik lagi, Wales dan Inggris.

Inggris memaksa kakak-kakaknya untuk bergabung menjadi satu dengannya, di bawah nama Britania Raya. Tentu saja Skotlandia menolak. Bahkan perang sampai meletus karena itu. Tapi apa daya, Inggris sangat kuat dengan armada perangnya. Dia berhasil mendirikan kerajaan Britania Raya dan menggabungkan Skotlandia, Wales, dan Irlandia Utara menjadi satu dengannya. Sangat menyulitkan menundukan Irlandia Selatan, oleh karena itu dia menjadi negara sendiri.

Sekarang, Skotlandia masih sering bermain dengan Kelpie kesayangannya di Loch Ness.

Demikianlah kisah sulung.

**Irlandia Selatan dan Irlandia Utara **adalah kakak kedua dan ketiga. Berurutan.

Pada 2.500 tahun sebelum Masehi, mereka ditemukan oleh kakak Skotlandia yang menurut mereka sangat menjengkelkan dan bikin keki. Tapi, yah berhubung dia juga namanya kakak tertua makanya mau tidak mau Irlandia Utara dan Irlandia Selatan harus menghormati yang lebih tua.

Ketika Jaman Besi, orang-orang Celtic mulai mendatangi Irlandia dan bermain-main di sana. Keturunan terakhir orang-orang Celtic yakni para Gaelic sempat membuat Irlandia menjadi beberapa kerajaan.

Pada masa-masa penjelajahan Roma, Irlandia sempat dilirik-lirik untuk diinvasi. Tetapi, karena mendengar isu-isu kabar berita bahwa Irlandia Utara dan Irlandia Selatan adalah orang-orang biadab tanpa kultur dan moral, bergidiklah Kakek Roma. Dia meneruskan proses invasi ke daerah lain.

Padahal, kembar Irlandia itu jauh berbeda dari isu-isu tersebut. Mereka sudah mengembangkan _table manners_ bahkan.

Kemudian, banyak bangunan-bangunan yang dibangun di Irlandia. Kerajaan-kerajaan dibentuk dan Irlandia sudah berkembang jauh. Hallow's Night menjadi tradisi yang berkembang ke seluruh dunia, lebih dikenal sebagai Halloween.

Akhirnya, Inggris mengajak duo Irlandia untuk bersatu dengannya. Ketularan Rusia mungkin. Sebisa mungkin kedua Irlandia menolak, tapi apa daya? Irlandia Utara akhirnya terpisah dengan Irlandia Selatan. Irlandia Selatan menjadi negara sendiri, sedangkan Irlandia Utara berhasil ditundukan Inggris.

Demikianlah kisah kembaran yang tragis itu.

**Wales **adalah kakak ketiga, oleh sebab itu dia lebih mirip Inggris daripada yang lainnya.

ENG-ING-ENG! Wales juga ikut diinvasi oleh Kakek Roma karena wilayahnya dekat Skotlandia! Tapi, berbeda dengan Skotlandia, Wales memberi sambutan baik-baik pada Roma dan tidak berperang. Mereka saling bertukar ilmu dengan satu sama lain.

Tapi, Kakek Roma melarikan diri! Dia pergi karena mendengar kabar mengenai orang-orang barbarian yang wilayahnya dekat dengan Wales! Kita sudah mengetahui bahwa orang-orang barbarian itu adalah Irlandia Selatan dan Irlandia Utara.

Tak lama kemudian, Normandia datang menginvasi Wales dan Irlandia. Tapi Wales memberontak, akhirnya Normandia pergi dan tidak mengganggu Wales lagi.

Pada saat itu, Inggris menjadikan Wales sebagai salah satu koloninya. Tahun 1535-1542, Laws in Wales Act dikeluarkan. Wales kini bukan lagi koloni Inggris. Tapi hubungan mereka tetap berjalan erat, bahkan Wales menyetujui usaha penggabungan Inggris dengan dirinya. Britania Raya berdiri akhirnya.

Demikianlah kisah kakak ketiga.

* * *

**F: **Folklore Myths

* * *

Britania Raya dan Norwegia, kedua negara pusat sihir.

Banyak makhluk mitologi yang telah melegenda berasal dari sana, contohnya Jack the Ripper dan Troll.

Memang banyak yang menyeramkan, tapi ada pula yang baik. Contohnya seperti kecintaan Inggris dengan Unicorn. Dan Norwegia yang diam-diam memfavoritkan Jack Frost.

Tapi, sedangkan di Eropa masih banyak makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang baik-baik, lain keadaannya di Asia. Terutama di Indonesia, Thailand, dan Filipina.

**_. Filipina_**

Spanyol sejak dulu menyimpulkan kalau Filipina itu pemuda yang sangat berani dan memiliki semangat tinggi. Bakat _yandere_ sudah ada, tinggal disalurkan dengan bantuan perang-perang. Tapi, ketika malam, Filipina akan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rumah rapat-rapat dengan gembok. Spanyol pernah iseng-iseng berkata kalau dia akan berjalan keluar rumah, tapi… reaksi yang didapatnya sangat mengagetkan….

"_Kuya_ Espanya? Mau kemana?" Filipina menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Spanyol tertawa. "Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar! Filipinas aku tinggal dulu, _si_~?"

"Jangan."

"Eh?" Spanyol yang sedang berlagak mau membuka selot pintu segera menghentikan gerakannya ketika tangan Filipina dengan gemetar menggengam lengannya. "Filipinas?"

"J-jangan…," Filipina menggeleng dan menatap Spanyol ketakutan. "_Kuya_ Espanya jangan keluar rumah, ya? Temani Fili di rumah dulu!"

"Eh? _Que_? Kenapa?" Spanyol mulai berniat jahil. Dia memainkan selot pintu sambil menyeringai. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku keluar rumah? Filipinas tidak takut, kan? Filipinas itu pemberani, kan? Filipinas tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal sendiri, kan?"

"Eh… eh…," Filipina terlihat semakin gelisah dan mulai menarik-narik lengan baju Spanyol. "Pokoknya tidak boleh. _Kuya_ Espanya tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah duluan."

"Eeeeh?" Mata Spanyol berkilat semakin jahil. Melihat Filipina mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini membuat dia teringat Romano kesayangannya. Aaah, Romano… bagaimana kabarmu di Mediterania sana, ya? Spanyol mengernyit lagi. "Kalau begitu, kapan nanti aku bisa keluar rumah?"

"_Kuya_ Espanya boleh keluar rumah kalau sudah pagi. F-Fili janji… tapi jangan keluar sekarang, ya?" Mata Filipina menatapnya penuh harap, cemas dan takut.

Spanyol mengerutkan kening, lalu menghela napas. Dia menurunkan tangan dari gagang pintu dan mengunci kembali pintu. Filipina menghela napas lega, tapi tidak berlangsung lama ketika Spanyol menggendongnya tiba-tiba dan berjalan ke kamar.

"Hei! Hei! _Kuya_ Espanya! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Filipina memukul-mukul punggung Spanyol. Spanyol tertawa geli. "Tidak akan!" Timpalnya.

"_Gago_-_gago_-_gago_!" Filipina tambah keras memukul punggung Spanyol. Spanyol mengerutkan kening. Dan dia menepuk pantat Filipina. "_Ay_… Filipinas, berhentilah."

Filipina berhenti.

Kemudian lanjut memukul-mukul lagi. Kali ini tambah keras dan menyakitkan. Wajahnya makin merah. "MESUM! MESUM! MESUM! _KUYA_ ESPANYA MESUM!"

"Heeh?" Spanyol tidak tahu sama sekali kalau memegang pantat itu termasuk dalam kategori mesum dalam standar Asia. "Filipinas kenapa? Kok bilang aku mesum?"

Memajukan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi.

Tingkah laku keduanya memang mirip.

Spanyol menghempaskan Filipina ke ranjang. Dalam hati Filipina sudah merasa deg-degan.

_'Eh… _kuya _Espanya… Jangan raep aku dulu dong… aku masih pengen menikmati keperawananku….'_

Spanyol nggak tahan. Melihat Filipina merona seperti itu….

Pipinya yang unyu merona….

"BUHYOOOOOOOO~~~~~!"

"_Kuya _Espanya!" Filipina panik ketika dari hidung Spanyol, mengalir darah yang deras bagai air terjun. Spanyol segera menghempaskan diri ke kasur dan memeluk Filipina erat. "BUHYO~! Filipinas memang lucu! Sama seperti _mi_ Romano!"

Filipina menelengkan kepala dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Spanyol. "Eh? Romano?"

Spanyol mengangguk dan belum mau melepaskan Filipina. "Salah satu koloniku sama seperti Filipinas! Kalau ketemu, pasti kalian jadi sahabat baik!"

"Heeh…."

"Sekarang… memangnya ada apa di luar sana, Filipinas?" Nada suara Spanyol berubah serius. Dia menatap Filipina dengan tajam. "Memangnya kenapa kalau _Oyabun_ tidak boleh keluar ketika malam?"

"Ehh… eh… itu…," Filipina gelisah sekali. Dia mulai memilin tangannya. "Ada legenda di Pilipinas kalau ketika malam tidak boleh keluar rumah…."

Spanyol mengangguk.

"Kalau keluar rumah… nanti akan dimangsa oleh…," Filipina menelan ludah.

"Aswang."

Spanyol merinding. Udara tiba-tiba berubah derajat secara drastis. Filipina menyadarinya. "Espanya… besok pagi saja ya Fili lanjutin? Kalau cerita kayak gini malam-malam nanti tidak bagus. Pamali."

"Jangan." Spanyol menggeleng. "Aku mau mendengarnya sekarang. Memangnya ada apa dengan aswang, Filipinas?"

Filipina menoleh dengan gelisah ke sudut ruangan, kemudian dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Spanyol. "Jadi… Aswang itu semacam hantu di sini… Biasanya kita kenal aswang namanya tik-tik, wak-wak, dan soc-soc…."

"Lalu?" Spanyol semakin penasaran, bertambahlah cerita hantu untuk Romano.

Filipina menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Spanyol. "J-jadi… aswang biasanya sering masuk ke dalam rumah… Tapi _kuya_ tenang saja!" Wajah Filipina menjadi cerah. "Fili sudah menaruh air suci, bawang, terus… terus… banyak deh! Aswangnya jadi enggak berani masuk rumah Fili!"

Spanyol tersenyum. "Bagus, dong!"

"He eh!" Filipina mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan. "Penduduk daerah sekitar sini takut sekali dengan aswang, terutama ketika Tri Hari Suci. Aktivitas paranormal aswang meningkat drastis di tiga hari ketika Yesus Kristus meninggal di salib."

Spanyol menggenggam rosarionya erat-erat. Bulir keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya.

"Aswang memakan janin-janin wanita hamil. Kadang-kadang aswang juga memakan anak-anak dan orang dewasa…," Filipina bergidik ngeri. "Aswang biasanya wujudnya perempuan, punya sayap kayak kelelawar! Aswang matanya bisa melihat apapun yang berada di jalan… makanya _kuya_ Espanya enggak boleh keluar rumah!"

Spanyol tersenyum. "Iya, iya…."

"Janji?"

"Iya, aku janji…," ujar Spanyol sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Filipina. Filipina menghembuskan napas lega, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Spanyol tertawa pelan dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"_Buennos noches_, Filipinas…."

"Met malem…."

Sementara itu, sesosok wanita bersayap kelelawar mengamati mereka berdua sambil menyeringai dari kaca jendela. Kemudian menjerit dan mengepakkan sayapnya pergi.

**_. Thailand_**

"Thailand."

Thailand berbalik segera menemui Inggris dan Norwegia. Dia tersenyum manis menyambut keduanya. "Selamat datang, ana~. Tumben-tumbennya kalian datang, nih~. Ada acara apa, ya~?"

Inggris berdeham dan menyikut Norwegia. "_Well_, halo juga, Thailand. Aku percaya bosmu telah mengatakan kalau aku datang…?"

Thailand mengerjapkan mata, masih tersenyum. "Ah, tampaknya dia lupa, ana~. Tidak apa-apalah, Yang Mulia pasti sangat sibuk, ana~. Maaf, ya? Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang bebas tugas, ana~."

Inggris tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, Norway… bisakah kau…?"

"Tidak."

Senyum Inggris jatuh. "Yah," dia berdeham, "alasan kami berdua datang ke sini adalah untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai mitologi Asia. Menurut kami, Thailand merupakan negara yang pasti sangat mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini. Apakah betul?"

"Ah~." Thailand tersenyum. "Kalau mengetahui secara pasti, mungkin memang. Tapi aku tidak sepakar itu, kok~."

"Maksudnya?" Norwegia memandang Thailand dengan mukanya yang datar. "Kalaupun Anda tidak sepakar yang Anda katakan, setidaknya Anda pasti memiliki beberapa hantu di sekitar sini."

Thailand masih tersenyum. Peralatan berkebunnya dia letakkan kembali dan Thailand mengelap tangannya yang sedikit kotor dengan saputangan. Setelah mengelap tangannya, dia melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap kacamatanya dengan saputangan lain.

"Nah, mengenai mitologi hantu-hantu tadi… Apa yang ingin kalian berdua ketahui terlebih dahulu, ana~?" Thailand memasang kembali kacamatanya. Kemudian dia tersipu sedikit. "Maaf, mari, silahkan masuk dulu ke dalam rumah, ana~."

Inggris dan Norwegia mengikuti Thailand masuk ke dalam rumah. Seketika, Inggris dan Norwegia berkeringat dingin begitu memasuki wilayah rumah Thailand. Mereka bisa melihat bayang-bayang dengan jelas di setiap sudut ruangan, mengintai mereka seakan mendapat mangsa. Sikap ceria Thailand tidak membantu mereka berdua.

Tapi, mereka segera merasa lega ketika pantat mereka bertemu dengan sofa. Disuguhi teh enak oleh Thailand, sungguh surga dunia.

"Jadi… seperti yang saya katakan tadi…," Thailand mengelap kacamatanya lagi dan memasangnya kembali. "Untuk hantu-hantu yang berada di tempat saya, apa yang ingin kalian berdua ketahui terlebih dahulu, ana~?

"Mohon penjelasan mengenai makhluk-makhluk seperti yang ada biasanya di Thailand." Norwegia tanpa neka-neko langsung menyerocos sambil mengeluarkan pena dan kertas.

Kacamata Thailand berkilat.

"Baik."

Inggris dapat melihat sesuatu terwujud di dekat pojokan.

Menyeringai.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan panjang-lebar, dan Norwegia sudah puas mencatat. Giliran Inggris untuk bertanya.

"Apa hantu paling seram dan ditakuti masyarakat Thailand?"

"…."

Kesunyian menyapa mereka. Ini bukan pertanda bagus.

"Kalian berdua yakin mau mendengarkan?" Dagu Thailand bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Gajahnya merangkak entah dari mana dan memberi pandangan setan kepada mereka berdua.

"Y-ya…."

"Baiklah." Thailand bersandar di sofa. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran yang sangat menyukai sihir. Pangeran tersebut rupanya memiliki cara untuk memasuki tubuh yang masih hidup dan mengambil alih mereka. Nah, suatu hari, pangeran ini memasuki tubuh seekor babi hutan dengan mengatakan kata-kata ajaibnya."

Inggris dan Norwegia mencatat dengan sungguh-sungguh meskipun udara telah berubah derajat secara abnormal.

"Tapi… pelayan dari pangeran ini tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan pangeran tersebut. Pelayan itu mencobanya ke tubuh sang pangeran yang ditinggalkan roh pangeran. Dia membodohi orang-orang banyak dengan membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa dia adalah pangeran. Pangeran yang terkurung di dalam tubuh babi hutan segera memasuki tubuh seekor burung dan bergegas memberitahu istrinya bahwa si pangeran palsu adalah pelayan."

Tangan Inggris gemetar, dia melirik pojok ruangan yang mulai bermunculan makhluk-makhluk mitologi Thailand sendiri.

"Istrinya memusnahkan tubuh si pelayan, lalu si pangeran mengajak si pelayan untuk bertanding agar si pelayan dapat memasuki tubuh hewan. Bodohnya, si pelayan menyanggupi dan memasuki tubuh hewan. Pangeran yang asli mengambil kembali tubuhnya dan memerintah kerajaan dengan damai sejahtera…."

Inggris menelan ludah. Norwegia bertanya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Oh, belum, ana~." Mata Thailand kembali berkilat menyeramkan. "Sejak saat itu, roh is pelayan berpindah-pindah tempat mencari inang. Biasanya menempati dukun wanita, sehingga dukun wanita itu tidak bisa mati."

Inggris dan Norwegia terpaksa begadang semalaman suntuk mendengarkan cerita hantu Thailand.

"Eh, Xạngkvs̄ʹ."

"Ada apa, Thailand?"

"Lain kali, jangan lupa mewawancarai Filippins̄̒ dan Pratheṣ̄ xindonīseīy, ya?"

Inggris menelan ludah. Norwegia sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

**_. Indonesia_**

Leak telah menghantui masyarakat Bali sepanjang usianya.

Leak membuat masyarakat mengunci pintu mereka, menarik gorden mereka, menahan jendela mereka dengan kayu supaya leak tidak masuk.

Sekarang, Belanda tidak berbuat sedemikian pintarnya, ya?

Dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan akan melangkah keluar, tidak peduli teriakan East yang menyuruhnya berhenti dengan panik.

Sebuah kepala dengan organ tubuh yang menggantung segera muncul di hadapannya, dengan lidah menjulur dan mata melotot.

"_Meneer_! Cepat tutup pintu!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, segera ditutup. Belanda menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu, mulai merosot ke bawah saking kagetnya. East langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyampiri Belanda. "_Meneer_, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu tadi apa…?"

"Leak, _Meneer_. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di ruang tamu saja. Barangkali leak itu masih di luar pintu, mendengarkan pembicaraan kita." East berkata dengan panik, diiringi dobrakan pintu keras yang membuat Belanda segera berlari menuju barang yang banyak, keras, dan berat dan menaruhnya di depan pintu agar menghalangi leak itu untuk masuk. Langsung dia bergidik ketika mendengar suara bisik-bisik. "Hei… ijinkan aku masuk… biarkan aku melihatmu dengan baik…."

Belanda ngibrit kabur ke ruang tamu.

East sedang menyeduh teh untuk menenangkan pikiran Belanda.

"East, leak itu apa?"

East hanya menghela napas dan membawa teh yang baru saja diseduhnya ke Belanda. "Leak itu… hantu dalam mitologi Bali…."

Belanda meneguk sedikit tehnya.

"Kok mengerikan, sih? Matanya nyeremin terus lidahnya ngejulur keluar. Ada organ tubuh lagi."

"Yah, _Meneer_. Namanya juga hantu, pasti nyeremin, dong."

"Leak itu ngapain aja?"

"Eh, leak itu makan tubuh-tubuh orang mati, terus menghantui kuburan. Leak sering berkeliaran di jalanan Bali. Makanya nggak boleh keluar malam-malam. Mereka dipimpin sama Rangda, ratu leak. Rangda itu pernah berperang sama Airlangga dan Banaspati."

"Heeh…," ujar Belanda sambil mengangguk.

Peristiwa yang bahkan hampir terlupakan dari kepalanya.

Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sang ratu leak, Rangda.

Rangda menatap ke atas dan memanggil pasukan ghoibnya, langit terlihat berwarna kelabu.

Sebab Rangda adalah ratu setan.

* * *

**G: **Garuda

* * *

Thailand dan Indonesia saling berpandangan dengan satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa.

"Alasan mengapa lambang negara kita sama-sama garuda, ana?" Thailand melirik Indonesia menggoda dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

Indonesia mengedip. "Mungkin karena jodoh."

Di pojok ruangan, Malaysia dan Vietnam sama-sama mengeluarkan aura hitam melihat Thailand dan Indonesia ditanya negara-negara.

* * *

**H: **Habibie dan Ainun

* * *

_-20 Desember 2012-_

Di pemutaran perdana film Habibie dan Ainun, Indonesia melirik mantan presidennya itu.

Tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Indonesia melirik Jakarta yang sedang menghapus air matanya. "Perlu tisu, Jak?"

"E-enggak…."

Indonesia melirik Malaysia dan Belanda yang duduk di samping Malaysia. Dua-duanya lagi menahan sengguknya dan saling berpelukan. "Eh, kalian berdua… perlu tisu?"

"E-enggak…."

Indonesia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mantan presidennya itu melirik ke Indonesia, lalu melirik ke Jakarta dan dua orang di sebelahnya.

Selesai menonton, Indonesia tersenyum dan berkata ke Habibie. "Pak, jadi eksis, ya? Kisah cinta Bapak dengan Ibu Ainun."

Habibie masih tersenyum. "Eh, tapi lumayan lho. Terus kamu juga ikut _casting_, kan?"

Indonesia tersenyum malu. "Hehehe, iya Pak."

"Indon!"

"Malon?" Indonesia berbalik dan langsung disodori gula jawa.

"Kamu itu jelek! Gendut! Item! Kayak gula jawa aja!" Teriak Malaysia. "Tapi, sekarang udah mendingan, elu udah kayak gula pasir sekarang, Ndon."

Indonesia menganga. Lalu menyikut Habibie yang sedang tersenyum-senyum di sampingnya.

Malaysia sontak tersipu malu menyadari kehadiran mantan presiden Indonesia. "Eh… eh… Pak… halo…."

Belanda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

**I: **Indonesia Raya

* * *

_-28 Oktober 1928-_

"Indones, Indones! Merdeka, merdeka!"

Demikianlah pertama kalinya lagu Indonesia Raya pertama kali dikumandangkan, dengan alunan biola W. R. Supratman.

Indonesia menangis.

Kemerdekaan tinggal diraihnya, menunggu waktu.

* * *

**J: **Jokes

* * *

_-Ketika Pak Soekarno mengunjungi Pak Howard-_

Indonesia tertawa dan berbincang-bincang dengan Amerika, Amerika tertawa. Duta besar Howard P. Jones tersenyum bersamaan dengan Presiden Soekarno. Mereka saling berpandangan. "Tampaknya hubungan kita memang baik, ya?"

Soekarno mengangguk sambil meminum kopi. "_Well_, tidak bisa disangkal."

"Lain kali ngopi bareng lagi, yuk!" Ujar Howard sambil tertawa. Soekarno juga tertawa.

"Mr. Howard, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada Anda." Tiba-tiba atmosfer ruangan berubah serius. Indonesia dan Amerika berhenti bercengkerama dan mulai memandangi Soekarno.

Soekarno berdeham.

"_What are the comparisons between world policy and woman ages_?"

"Hah?" Indonesia menggaruk-garuk kepala. Amerika juga ikut garuk-garuk kepala.

Sedangkan, Howard hanya tersenyum-senyum dan Soekarno segera memberikan jawabannya.

"Wanita atau perempuan dengan umur 15-19 tahun seperti Afrika: Liar, muda, dan masih perawan."

Howard mendengus.

"Wanita berumur 20-29 tahun seperti Amerika: Kaya, penuh semangat, dan dilengkapi dengan baik." Soekarno mengedip.

Howard mulai tersenyum.

Indonesia dan Amerika mengangguk-angguk. Diam-diam Amerika merasa bangga.

"Wanita berumur 30-19 tahun sama seperti India: Berpengalaman dan misterius."

Indonesia mulai tersenyum-senyum. Dia kangen sama gurunya.

Howard tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Wanita berumur 40-49 tahun sama seperti Prancis: Berjaya… di masa lampau."

Howard dan Amerika terkekeh.

Indonesia tersenyum lebar.

"Sedangkan wanita berumur 50 tahun lebih sama seperti Rusia: Besar, lebar, dan tidak ada orang yang akan masuk."

Gema tawa terdengar di ruangan Duta Besar itu, membuat para karyawan bertanya-tanya apakah Duta Besar mereka baik tamunya sudah sinting.

* * *

**K: **Kerajaan

* * *

**_Singosari x Sriwijaya_**

Singosari; sebuah kerajaan yang sifat kemanusiaannya sangat periang dan serawakan. Tapi kalau sudah ditoel-toel, sisi _yandere_-nya yang tersembunyi bangkitlah.

Sriwijaya; sebuah kerajaan mahabesar yang kalem dan baik. Sangat tertib dan selalu membantu. Kadang-kadang bisa berbuat sangat ceroboh.

Kepribadian yang begitu kontras. Dan Singosari sering dipertanyakan orang-orang kesetiaannya.

"Hwoi! Apa maksud kamu-kamu pada kalau aku nggak pantas buat Sriwijaya?!" Singosari berteriak kesal dengan alis berkedut. Sriwijaya yang sedang makan disambarnya dan direngkuhnya erat.

"Heh, jangan pernah merendahkan kekuatan seorang Singosari."

Sriwijaya memerah.

_Tapi… nyatanya…._

"Sriwijaya!"

Keris yang telah menusuk Sriwijaya dicabut, meninggalkan jejak aliran darah. Dengan seringai mengerikan, Dharmasraya menjilat darah yang mengalir di keris itu. Matanya berkilat liar, mengerikan pikir Singosari. Tapi yang lebih dipedulikannya saat ini adalah tubuh sang terkasih, tergolek dengan aliran darah yang mengalir deras.

"SRIWIJAYA!" Teriak Singosari dan berlari ke samping Sriwijaya. Mata coklat Sriwijaya membelalak kosong. Di tempat di mana jantungnya dulu berdetak sudah tidak ada. Jantung yang digenggam Dharmasraya masih sedikit berdetak. Tapi, Dharmasraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia menghancurkan jantung Sriwijaya.

"Palembang telah menjadi milikku."

Singosari menatap Dharmasraya penuh kebencian, lalu dia menutup kedua mata Sriwijaya. "Selamat tinggal, Sri. Nanti kita ketemuan lagi, ya…?" Bisiknya lembut. Kemudian, disambarnya keris Sriwijaya. Dia melaju segera ke Dharmasraya.

"DHARMASRAYAAAAAA!"

**_Majapahit x Pajajaran_**

Majapahit; sebuah kerajaan maha agung yang pendiam dan dingin. Dia begitu mirip dengan mendiang Sriwijaya. Tapi, hanya penampilannya saja. Kepribadiannya jauh berbeda. Tapi sebenarnya Majapahit orang baik, kok.

Pajajaran; sebuah kerajaan dengan sifat pemberani yang rada kolokan. Bisa dibilang sebagai _tsundere _yang sangat penyalak dan _abusive_. Ouch.

Kala ditemukannya Nusantara, Malaka, Temasek, Siam, dkk. Para anak-anak kecil disuguhi pemandangan setiap hari Pajajaran yang ngamuk-ngamuk ke Majapahit. Mereka juga disuguhi pemandangan Majapahit yang menghela napas dan menggeleng-geleng kalem saja.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Majapahit pasti sudah berada di lantai, memegangi pantatnya yang kena tendang Pajajaran.

Yah, seperti tadi yang mereka bilang, Pajajaran itu _tsundere_ paling _abusive_ di antara semua kerajaan. Tidak sangka, Malaka belajar dengan baik dari Pajajaran.

**_Brunei x Tondo_**

Alkisah, Tondo sedang menganyam sebuah keranjang dari bambu kiriman Majapahit. Lalu, Brunei datang mengunjungi.

"Apa maumu, Brunei?"

"Aku mau kamu, Tondo."

"…."

"… Jadi?"

"Kau ada-ada saja, Brunei."

"…," Brunei mewek seketika.

Tondo panik.

"Aku terima kamu kalau kita sudah dewasa!"

* * *

**A/N:**

_B: Gesang menggubah Bengawan Solo selama 6 bulan. Bengawan Solo itu musik keroncong! Keterangannya rada nggak tepat, sih, Gesang emang menggubah Bengawan Solo karena kagum ama Bengawan Solonya. Tapi Gesang tidak terlalu... dengan Indonesia. _

_C: Filipina dijadikan koloni pertama kali oleh Spanyol, lalu setelah dibeli Amerika menjadi koloni Amerika untuk memperluas wilayahnya. Vietnam pada saat ini... memang dibagi dua. Vietnam Utara dan Vietnam Selatan; saya lupa siapa yang didukung US dan siapa yang didukung Soviet, tapi akhirnya Soviet menang lalu Vietnam Utara ngejadiin Vietnam Selatan sebagai negara boneka. Soal Portugis dan Malaysia... begitulah, Portugis udah lama nyari-nyari Malaysia, sama kayak Belanda nyari Indonesia buat ngambil rempah-rempah sebagai obat untuk penyakit... apa, ya? Lupa saya DX_

_D: Berkisah tentang Banjir Sungai Kuning di Cina pas tahun 1931. Banjir Sungai Kuning itu dinobatkan sebagai bencana alam yang memakan korban terbanyak di seluruh dunia._

_E: Sebenernya menurut saya Skotlandia umurnya kira-kira hampir-hampir samalah kayak Cina, tapi gara-gara headcanonnya Cina itu satu-satunya negara yang tidak runtuh dan bertahan menghadapi perubahan jaman, dari jaman penjelajahan Roma gethoo... Yaudah, dijadiin anak super kecil. Irlandia ditemukan duluan sama orang-orang Skotlandia (jangan tanya saia mereka lagi ngapain DX Saia memang bilang di fanfic ini kalo Skotlandia lagi nyari ubi tapi saya cuma becanda doang) yang lagi jalan-jalan kalo nggak salah. Terus Wales emang jadi koloni pertama Inggris. Wao, sabar, Wales. Iggy itu emang nyebelin._

_F: Menurut buku horor saia, penjelajah Spanyol mengamati kalau orang-orang Filipina sangat takut dengan legenda aswang. Mereka menganggap aswang adalah ancaman paling mengerikan dalam hidup. Kalo Thailand... saia iseng-iseng pengen masukin negara dengan film horor yang sangat ditakuti komunitas karena terlalu ekstrim. Hiii... Indonesia? Well, lengkaplah Trio Horror kita! XD Tapi menurut pendapat saia, FiliThaiIndo memiliki kehororan dalam intensitas tinggi. Yaudah, saya jadiin topik drabble..._

_G: Totally random. Tapi berhubung cocok, yah... *lirik kanan*_

_I: I untuk Indonesia Raya. Dan he eh. Indonesia Raya dulu liriknya begitu, sekarang udah diganti. Tapi nadanya tetep sama._

_J: Dan bener. Jokesnya beneran dikatain sama Presiden tercinta kita, Soekarno~~~~~_

_K: Well, terserah imaginasi readers untuk ngebayangin Sriwijaya, Majapahit, Pajajaran, dan Tondo kayak begimana._

Saya potong drabble ini jadi dua bagian. Ya, saya tahu kalau pengetahuan sejarah saya masih belepotan nggak kayak salah satu author terkenal FHI **ry0kiku**, jadi tolong! Kalau ada apa-apa yang salah, beritahu saya lewat review. No flame, please? Constructive critics are welcome, but no flame. Oke, makasih udah mau ngebaca!


End file.
